Tale of the Great Bay Jackson
by OWL57119
Summary: Bay Chase lives with her mom in New York with no knowledge of her heritage or her father... Until one day she's attacked in her own school. Will she survive the monsters, madness, and loss that comes with being a demigod?


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new story for a new year =) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series. That honor goes to Rick Riordon.**

CHAPTER 1

"Bay, come downstairs for breakfast!"

"Coming, mom!" I called back, quickly tying back my long blonde hair and grabbing my bag.

I ran downstairs as lightly as I could and saw my mom making eggs and blue pancakes with a blue berry milkshake. I looked in my blue lunchbox and saw blue saltwater taffy and a blue thermos with blue soda.

Ok, maybe I should explain the blue… everything. From what I could gather, blue had been my father's favorite color. He had disappeared a few years ago, but I didn't know any more than that. My mom always made blue food on special occasions to keep his memory alive, and I have to admit that it does make me feel as if my father is with me.

"Honey, it's the last day of school so try not to get into trouble." Mom said, looking at me with her stormy gray eyes.

"Mom, I never _try _to get in trouble, it just… happens." I muttered, slightly put out.

"I know, but just," Mom said, turning to face me," just try, Bay, for me?"

"Okay. I'll try. For you." I sighed, the smallest of smiles on my face when Mom hugged me.

"Well, gotta go, Mom! Don't wanna be late!" I tied my shoelaces quickly and ran out the door with my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I climbed onto the bus, sitting in the back with my best friend, Annie Di Angelo. She had shoulder-length, jet black hair and brown eyes, the color of silky dark chocolate.<p>

"Hey Bay! Oh my gods! Bay, Bay, Bay, Bay, Ba –" Annie poked me every time she said my name.

"WHAT?" I shouted, causing a few kids to look back at us and snicker.

"It's the last day of school!" Annie continued, unaffected by my outburst, "My parents are sending me to some kind of camp this summer! What about you?"

"I-I have no idea." I said slowly, realizing I had no plans for the summer.

"_What_?" this time it was Annie's turn to shout, "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm serious…" I said calmly, acting as though it wasn't a big deal. My mom and I _always_ did something special together over the summer, and she _always_ told me what we would be doing.

"But Bayyyyy you have to do something! Hey how about you come to camp with me? It'll be so much fun! We could go swimming and eat in the outdoor lunchroom and do all of it together!"

"Annie…" she gave me a pleading look that always crumbles my resolve. "Ah fine I'll ask my mom, okay?

Annie raised her arms over her head and practically glowed. "YAY! WE'RE GOING TO CAAAMP. WE'RE GOING TO CAAAAAAAAMP."

I laughed slightly and put a hand on Annie's leather clad shoulder to calm her down. "Okay Ms. Camp, school is here, c'mon."

I looked up at the old school building and felt a tingle run down my spine; I had a feeling this was going to be one horrible day. And boy was I right.

* * *

><p>I had my usual classes- Math, Science, History, English, foreign language. I took Ancient Greek for my language; for some reason that was the only class I excelled at. And just as I was falling asleep, the bell went off.<p>

**_BRRRING!_**

"Finally!" I mumbled, wiping the drool off my face and rubbing my eyes. I picked up my bag and went to the lunchroom where I met Annie. She waved at me with a sleepy smile and a slow blink of her eyes.

"C'mon, let's sit down." I told her, and we sat as far as we could from the 'popular' kids. But _of course_ we weren't that lucky.

"Oh look girls, its Freak and Idiot!" Kim said snobbishly. Kim. She was the leader of the 'popular clique', and, of course, head of the cheerleading team. She had brown hair with reddish-brown eyes, and had on enough make-up to poison a full grown elephant.

"Just so you know, _Freak_," she said pointing at me, "You're hanging out with garbage, though I guess you're no better."

She looked me up and down with distaste while I tried my hardest not to punch her. Instead I gripped my fork so hard it started to bend. "Oh, look! She's angry! Well what're you gonna do about it? Go cry to your dumb blonde mommy?" Her 'friends' laughed, though it seemed a bit forced, like they were getting scared.

"Shut up," I managed through gritted teeth, "just shut up!"

"Make me." She said in my face.

I snapped. I have to tell you, what happened next was _not _my fault. Well, maybe a little.

I punched Kim in the face with a loud, satisfying _crunch_.


End file.
